The Kapinoy Network Program Lineup
Posted on March 28, 2014 at 7:24 AM MANILA, Philippines -- Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation is celebrating its 54th anniversary this year announced the nationwide dedicated Kapinoy for Filipino viewers. Sequestered Channel 13 started operating in 1960 when it peaked as a commercial station in the '70s and early '80s at the height of martial law and the network’s sequestration after the People Power revolution of 1986. Kapinoy Network Showing full-length Tagalog movies and the introduction of one-of-a-kind program genres were first seen on Channel 13. Among flagship of top-rated hit programs were Iskul Bukol (Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto, Joey de Leon), Chicks to Chicks (Freddie Webb, Nova Villa and Carmi Martin), TODAS (Joey de Leon, Maribeth Bichara, Freida Fonda, Jimmy Santos, Val Sotto, Spanky Rigor and Riche D'Horsie), Sic O'Clock News (Jimmy Fabregas and Ces Quesada), Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino (Joe Quirino), Ula ang Batang Gubat (Judy Ann Santos), Chairman of the Board (Eddie Mercado, Bobby Ledesma, Bert Nievera), Computer Man (Eric Quizon), Winner Take All (Eddie Mercado and Boots Anson-Roa), Maricel Live! (the diamond star Maricel Soriano), The Sharon Cuneta Show (megastar Sharon Cuneta) and Loveliness (tangga queen Alma Moreno). Now, IBC-13 gaining its viewership by racing to the No. 3 position, topping ratings with the high-rating news program Express Balita, the first-ever fantaserye Janella in Wonderland, the popular and top-rated game shows Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? and The Million Second Quiz, the dance music show DMZ-TV, the network's singing reality show Born to be a Superstar and the PBA games. Through History IBC-13 was a popular TV station among the masses during the ‘70s to the late ‘80s and was operated by Roberto Benedicto, who also operated the Radio Philippines Network (RPN 9) and the now-defunct Banahaw Broadcasting Corp. (BBC 2). The privatization deal includes RPN 9, which was sequestered by the government of Corazon Aquino in 1986. As present, IBC management strives to offer the innovative and creative programming to your Kapinoy. While retaining IBC-13's very own slogan Pinoy Ang Dating! tagline and the Kapinoy network branding, the station delves for more feel-good viewing habit, thus the introduction of Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13 station motto. Launched this June 5, 2011, the Kapinoy network motto aims to reflect the good vibes and more angry and sad for good but no happy and smiley face because of your own feel-good habit everyday. IBC-13 fortified its commitment to their good vibes, heart-warming, lighter, family bonding, values, lessons, gender, romantic love and others above the Filipino masses. Profile The sequestered radio-television network whose flagship is IBC-13 in Mega-Manila, is in search of potential investors as it reaches to recover as well its place in the broadcast industry under a new management. IBC Chairman Eric Canoy and President and CEO Boots Anson-Roa are IBC-13's top honcho announced that the network has filed a petition before the Quezon City Regional Court Branch 93 in order to ensure unhampered operations and focus the government-controlled network's goals in achieving its rightful place in radio-TV broadcasting business in the shortest possible time seeking the entry of new investors. The search for investors revived plans, which were earlier shelved by the current administration, the chase of privatization. Continuing investments to improve reach, programs, talents and systems. It has been the budget, audience share, revenues and net income. People are accustomed to entertainment shows on TV. The concept of entertainment revolved around dancing, singing, tele-dramas and showbiz gossips. This year, Philippine television can definitely expect more fun and entertainment from the world's undisputed and certified number 3 station IBC-13 in the Philippines. Promising a stronger and more quality innovative and creative programming line-up and lots of exciting on-air and on-the-ground promotions, Filipino feel-good viewing habit audiences in the country. The new offerings are part of the network’s attempt to catch up with its much older competitors, ABS-CBN and GMA 7 also rate overnight. Using the homework behind the marketing, licensing and merchandising, and programming of Channel 13. Vic del Rosario, Jr. to invest millions to revive IBC. Many new programs now on Channel 13 is breeding watching. Showbiz insiders believe that Viva Entertainment producer courage ran into the giant network. As IBC-13 continues to soar as the No.3 station in the country, it makes bigger efforts to further its lead in the industry and reach out to more viewers, not only in the country but also in other parts of the world as well. Sonny Coloma has a newest reaction on IBC's decision of being privatization. A claim affirmed by the TV viewing public, whose perception of IBC-13 largely pertains to its phenomenal growth success. The management developed a strategic programming that appealed to the young and mass audience set a firsts in the broadcasting industry. As long as IBC remains a network with its quality, innovative and creative core intact, the dream of reaching the top is not so far away. IBC executive vice-president (EVP) Lito Ocampo Cruz called a two-in-one media conference: Introduce to the entertainment press new IBC chairman Eric Canoy and new IBC president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa and announce its coming shows. Channel 13 has the larger audience share in the Asian market, surprising considering that the prime-time hours. Joining the presscon was Laurenti Dyogi, in charge for the head of IBC Entertainment TV Division. Mr. Dyogi has been with IBC since last year as consultant. Now, he also heads the network’s talent management and development team tasked to grow its pool of talents while invest in producing and buying foreign licenses of shows and telenovelas that will star powerhouse casts of today’s hottest local stars and hosts. Canoy stressed that IBC-13 occupies one of the most desirable locations in Metro Manila. Located in the IBC Broadcast City, Broadcast City in Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City, IBC-13’s 4.1 hectare has room for expansion and other projects that investors would likely want to explore, he added. With this summer season, IBC-13 known as the tagline Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13 in 2014, as it marks its 54th anniversary. Provincial Stations Canoy recalled that IBC has been serving Filipino audiences through the years of 54 with its operates several TV stations in key parts of the country in IBC-TV 13 in Mega Manila, the company also runs IBC-TV 13 in Baguio City, IBC-TV 6 in the Mountain Province, IBC-TV 13 in Laoag City, IBC-TV 13 in Naga, IBC-TV 12 in Iloilo, IBC-TV 2 in Roxas City, IBC-TV 13 in Cebu City, IBC-TV 13 Davao City, IBC-TV 13 in Zamboanga City, IBC-TV 10 in Cagayan de Oro City and IBC-TV 10 in General Santos. The network is also operates the radio stations will include 93.5 Romance FM, DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 and the high-rating dance music FM radio station iDMZ 891 FM in Mega Manila, and the provincial radio networks are DYBQ 981 in Iloilo, DYJJ 1296 in Roxas City and DYRG 1251 in Kalibo. A joint venture with the local cable company will also see the tourist-oriented FM station in Boracay as 103.8 Boracay FM. Management The board of directors continues to come in, appointed by President Noynoy Aquino III, with Eric Canoy, who presides over Radio Mindanao Network, as the chairman of IBC; Boots Anson-Roa as the president and CEO; Lito Ocampo Cruz, former VP of E! Entertainment TV Philippines for RMN, as network vice-president; Maria Ressa as IBC News and Current Affairs head, Laurenti Dyogi as IBC Entertainment TV head, Corazon Reboroso as Human Resources Manager, Tessie Taylor as the sale and marketing manager, Dave Fugoso as the finance manger and Augusto Tolentino as IBC Regional manager. Feel-Good Programming When the two giant networks offer big-budgeted teleseryes and fantaseryes, game shows and reality shows, noontime entertainment and other mass-oriented productions, IBC-13 has changing for feel-good habit and competitor has joined the fray. It will continue to capture the Asian market, there are so many viewers for its massive C-D-E audience, who like the administration and board of directors. It improved signal and developed programs that delighted audience. the sequestration admitted to keep up in privatization by the government. It is very aggressive in local programs developed to their own original productions (drama, fantasy, adventure and action) and the local productions (comedy, talk shows, game shows and reality show) about chart-busters lean toward teeny-bopper love teams, fantasy stories and showbiz gossips. Home to the PBA and NBA basketball, IBC-13 has its newscasts Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?, Express Balita, News Team 13, IBC Headliners and Express Balita Weekend delivering the news not only in the country but also across the globe. When it comes to current affairs, shows like tele-magazine Good Take, Linawin Natin, Report Kay Boss!, Travel and Trade, Forum ni Randy, and public service Team Rescue 911, Global Mission, Operation Lingkod Bayan, Makabayang Duktor, Kakampi Mo Ang Batas, Bitag and Hapi Kung Healthy. Aside from news and current affairs, IBC-13 is also producing local dramas in primetime, daytime and weekend. In primetime, fantaseryes Carita de Angel and Janella in Wonderland, Crazy Little Thing Called Love and Your Heart, My Love are Kapinoy Primetime dramas series. We can also watch My Little Janella, Frijolito and Save the Last Dance for Me at daytime as HapoNation and on weekends are Sandy's Romance every Saturday nights and Friends 4Ever on Sunday afternoon. There are also includes many primetime comedy shows in this network and they are Sic O'Clock News Naman, Maya Loves Sir Chief, Whattaboys and Happy TODAS are nice to look forward to. Feel-good noontime slot such as the daily noontime show Lunch Break from Monday to Saturday at noon and the Sunday feel-good party habit musical variety show Hey it's Fans Day!. Million-peso prizes who will watching the popular and top-rating game shows Who Wants to be a Millionaire? and The Million Second Quiz. The dance music show DMZ-TV and the musical show Dingdong n' Lani are IBC's primetime variety shows on weekend primetime, while the talk shows are the showbiz-oriented show CelebrityDATCom and the late-night comedy talk show Last Fool Show. K-Pop Star Hunt and Born to be a Superstar are IBC-13's reality talent competition, and the Sunday smash-buckling Pinoy action movies Sunday Sinemaks. One of the strengths of this network is the children's programming include Sesame Street, Barney & Friends, Y2K: Yes to Kids and KapinoyLand. Cooltura is IBC-13's cultural-educational show. If you are into tokusatsu and animes, this this network never runs out of them like Ghost Fighter, Time Quest, Kamen Rider Fourze, Kirarin and Cyborg Kurochan. We can also watch religious shows El Shaddai, Jesus Miracle Crusade, Family TV Mass and Kerygma TV and weekend sports like NBA on Saturday morning and PBA games on Saturday and Sunday night depending on schedule, IBC-13 is your total viewing experience. In line with its aggressive program development, IBC-13 continues to reinforce are the constitution of remote studios in San Francisco del Monte, Quezon City with transmitter tower, for guest performers and live audience; setting up of the Kapinoy Network Center for the discovery and training of today's hottest stars. Number 3 In Ratings Traditionally considered an also-ran in Philippine television, IBC-13 reached its peak when it originally became the No. 1 television station from 1977 to 1988 among the masses, broadcasting a variety of programs that are socially relevant, entertaining, informative and commercially viable. Since 1996 at present, IBC-13 continues its competitive edge in the ratings race by reaching the No. 3 position in the TV industry, continues to be dominated by ABS-CBN and GMA 7, based on data from Kantar Media. The growth just can't be stopped when the station's upward trend continues. In a recent survey, IBC-13 gaining to the top of the ratings by the several No. 1 shows, including Express Balita, Janella in Wonderland, PBA, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, DMZ-TV, The Million Second Quiz and Born to be a Superstar. New Schedule Starting this April 7, experience The Kapinoy Network as IBC-13 will now have a feel-good program lineup with a tokusatsu, sentai and anime blocks in Japan, more Asian dramas from Korea and Taiwan and the block of primetime shows to watch your favorite Kapinoy Primetime seryes at night as well as its weekend primetime shows on Philippine television in these all-Filipino counterpart programming strategy indicating the network's desire to reinvent itself and garner a bigger share of the Asian market. Anime Kapinoy will now air not only anime but also the sentai and tokusatsu in Japan for your kids to packed in action, more adventure and making friends every morning. It will air from 8:00AM to 10:30AM with the hits like Time Quest, Ghost Fighter, Kamen Rider Fourze, Cyborg Kurochan and Kirarin. Plus, your favorite Kapinoy Primetime shows home of the top rating programs in Philippine TV will now air on the evening from 5:45PM to 11:30PM as the primetime block of television shows back in the Golden Age of Drama that airs soap operas with the children's fantaserye about an angel Carita de Angel starring the child sweetheart Mutya Orquia at 5:45PM, the network's high-rating news program Express Balita at 6:30PM anchored by Henry Omaga-Diaz and Snooky Serna-Go with a domination of TV Patrol and 24 Oras, to be followed by the hottest hit mermaid fantaserye Janella in Wonderland starring the only primetime princess Janella Salvador at 7:45PM, a romantic kilig-serye Crazy Little Thing Called Love at 8:30PM starring Thai superstar Mario Maurer and Cristine Reyes, the primetime hit teleserye Your Heart, My Love at 9:15PM starring the optimum teleserye queen Claudine Barretto and the teleseye king Diether Ocampo along with the powerhouse cast, a parody news anchor Ramon Bautista for the political satire Sic O'Clock News Naman at 9:45PM, the hottest telenovela La Madrastra at 10:15PM starring the Mexican actress star Victoria Ruffo and a hit Koreanovela popularly My Love Patzzi starring K-Pop superstar Jang Nara starts at 10:45PM. And then, round-up the late-night newscast News Team 13 with Bernadette Sembrano and Jess Caduco at 11:30PM. Panalo Weekend is also aired the NBA games on Saturday at 10:00AM to 12:00NN and the PBA games on Saturday at 3:30PM to 5:30PM and Sundays from 5:00PM to 7:00PM continue to bring more sports of basketball in the PBA fans, starting with the revamped lineup of weekend shows. Award-winning TV host Drew Arellano follows at 6:00PM with the the Philippine version of the international quiz show Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. Korean reality talent show K-Pop Star Hunt follows at 7:00PM. Nadine Lustre and AJ Muhlach starring with a teen romantic drama anthology series Sandy's Romance at 7:45PM featuring a love stories in lucky sender letter will fall in love, to be followed by Cara Eriguel and Victor Anastacio groves the music for the Saturday night with the top-rating dance music show DMZ-TV live every Saturday at 8:30PM, with iDMZ 891 radio DJs on TV such as The Sting (Terence Khan) and Georgina (Georgina Wilson). Jodi Sta. Maria (Maya dela Rosa) and Richard Yap (Sir Chief Lim) top-billed in Maya Loves Sir Chief, the family-romance comedy sitcom airs the night at 9:30PM under the direction of Jeffrey Jeturian. AJ Muhlach, Aki Torio and Josh Padilla are today's top stars puts together one sitcom Whattaboys, an all-male action sitcom at 10:15PM. Keempee de Leon, Victor Anastacio, Sam YG, Elmo Magalona and Jimmy Muna, the original gangsters with their home network with an all-male gag show called Happy TODAS, which airs at 11:00PM. Feel-good teen drama series Friends 4Ever, will air on Sunday at 3:00PM. Directed by Laurenti Dyogi and Mark Reyes, starring today's hottest teen stars like Janella Salvador, Marlo Mortel, Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Francis Magundayao, Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga. On Sunday, CelebrityDATcom will air at 4:00PM. Directed by Manny Castaneda, the showbiz talk show will be hosted by Dolly Anne Carvajal, Anthony Suntay and Tessie Tomas at a studio in front of a live audience pit that most other gossip shows on Philippine TV. Sunday primetime programming line-up continues, as Robi Domingo embarks anew on his TV hosting the local franchise of the popular and top-rating US game show The Million Second Quiz at 7:30PM. It's a quiz taken to its viewers in the cash prizes of P100,000,000 at stake for lucky viewers. The show follows a group of contestants who compete for up to ₱1,000,000 in a quiz competition across 1,000,000 seconds (or 11 days, 13 hours, 46 minutes, and 40 seconds), while the rest of the show was viewable from within the Million Second Quiz app chance to win P1 million pesos in every episode. Kapinoy singing champion Anja Aguilar host the local franchise of the popular US reality show in Philippine TV Born to be a Superstar on Sunday 8:30PM. The singing-reality talent show with a Filipino male and female, solo or group performers, age 15 to 25 years old and above are qualified to join the contest aims to discover prospective singing superstars with the Kapinoy singing champions as hosts and producing new Kapinoy singing champions like Cayleen Villamor, Veejay Aragon, Ronald Humarang, Anne Bernardo and Joshua Cadelina to produce and discover a major singing superstar from the country’s best and brightest aspiring and young talents to sing and be a musical extravaganza with the biggest singers in the country tapped to help welcome into the local music industry. The reality show for the national singing contest with those four judges are Sam Concepcion, Paula Bianca, Joey Albert and Gino Padilla. Becoming the next singing idol superstars with a stardom superstar every showbiz discovering and developing Philippine Television’s biggest new singing superstar fans when a finalists from the weekly winner brings home for P50,000, P100,000 for the semifinals and P1 million pesos cash prizes for the grand finals with the music recording contract of Viva Records and Vicor Music. The Original Prince of Pop Dingdong Avanzado and The Asia's Nightingale Lani Misalucha cap the primetime musical variety show Dingdong n' Lani on Sunday at 9:30PM. At 10:15PM, the top comedians Freddie Webb and Giselle Sanchez endeavors late-night comedy with their television talk show Last Fool Show. The late-night hosting a different twist, directed by Maning Rivera. Your favorite swash-buckling Pinoy action-packed blockbuster treat Sunday Sinemaks at 10:45PM, this month will be featured Bong Revilla action films, including Sala sa Init, Sala sa Lamig (April 6), Anak ng Lupa (April 13), Buhay Mo Buhay Ko Rin (April 20) and Ben Delubyo (April 27). Boots Anson-Roa, the network's president and CEO told Inquirer that IBC would also “join the fray,” it would “focus on our own strengths and ratings game.” 'For more information, check this schedule for April 7:' *05:00AM - Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? *07:30AM - Wok with Yan Anime Kapinoy *08:00AM - Ghost Fighter *08:30AM - Time Quest *09:00AM - Kamen Rider Fourze *09:30AM - Kirarin *10:00AM - Cyborg Kurochan Have a Tanghali *10:30AM - Amazing Twins *11:00AM - Showbiz Star *11:30AM - TODAS Kids *12:15PM - Lunch Break (LIVE) HapoNation *02:45PM - My Little Janella *03:30PM - Frijolito *04:00PM - Team Rescue 911 (MON) / Global Mission (TUE) / Report Kay Boss! (WED) / Operation Lingkod Bayan (THU) / Makabayang Duktor (FRI) *04:30PM - Love You *05:00PM - Save the Last Dance for Me Kapinoy Primetime *05:45PM - Carita de Angel *06:30PM - Express Balita (LIVE) *07:45PM - Janella in Wonderland *08:30PM - Crazy Little Thing Called Love *09:15PM - Your Heart, My Love *09:45PM - Sic O'Clock News Naman *10:15PM - La Madrastra *10:45PM - My Love Patzzi *11:30PM - News Team 13 (LIVE) Panalo Weekend (Saturday) *09:00AM - Y2K: Yes to Kids *09:30AM - KapinoyLand *10:00AM - NBA (LIVE) *12:00NN - Lunch Break (LIVE) *03:00PM - Cooltura *03:30PM - PBA (LIVE) *05:30PM - Bitag *06:00PM - Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? *07:00PM - K-Pop Star Hunt *07:45PM - Sandy's Romance *08:30PM - DMZ-TV (LIVE) *09:30PM - Maya Loves Sir Chief *10:15PM - Whattaboys *11:00PM - Happy TODAS *12:00MN - Express Balita Weekend (LIVE) *12:30AM - El Shaddai Panalo Weekend (Sunday) *08:30AM - Hapi Kung Healthy *09:00AM - Chinatown TV *10:00AM - Viva Box Office *11:30AM - SM Little Stars *12:15PM - Hey it's Fans Day! (LIVE) *03:00PM - Friends 4Ever *04:00PM - CelebrityDATCom (LIVE) *05:00PM - PBA (LIVE) *07:00PM - Express Balita Weekend (LIVE) *07:30PM - The Million Second Quiz *08:30PM - Born to be a Superstar *09:30PM - Dingdong n' Lani *10:15PM - Last Fool Show *10:45PM - Sunday Sinemaks